Serbia
Basics Serbia has three network operators: * mts '''(Telekom Srbija) * '''Telenor * vip '''(Telekom Austria) 2G/GSM is on 900 and 1800 MHz, 3G on 2100 MHz upto HSPA+ and 4G/LTE started in 2015 on 1800 MHz (B3) with all three operators in some cities only and added by 800 MHz (B20) in 2016. At the end of 2016 the population cover was best with Vip mobile on 66% and 840 base stations, followed by mts on 52% by 326 BTS and Telenor on 41% by 522 transmitters. In 2017 Telenor claims to have covered 90% of population and 60% of territory by its LTE, more than the other two operators together. The first MVNOs '''Vectone mobile '''and '''Globaltel '''have arrived on the scene in 2016 using the Vip network. Note that all Serbian providers have been operating their networks in northern areas of Kosovo for historical reasons. mts' operation was finally legalized in 2016 when it received a formal licence for Kosovo. Telenor's and Vip's operations will end by May 2017 there. For more details about this area, check our Kosovo chapter. Be aware that Serbia is '''not '''part of the EU, nor the EEA, where from June 2017 new international roaming rules are enforced. So roaming rates on European SIM cards are '''not capped or regulated in the country and can be much higher. Better buy a local SIM card instead. Instead, Serbia is part of an own Balkan roaming zone with Montenegro, Bosnia-Herzegovina and Macedonia where international data roaming is capped at 0.20 € per MB from July 2017. mts '''(Telekom Srbija) mts is the wireless subsidiary of mostly state-owned Telekom Srbija and market leader in the country with the best coverage: 2G/3G/4G coverage map. On the map you can see that their network expands to parts of Kosovo where it can be used without roaming. '''Availability You can buy the SIM card called "moj pripejd" in every mts store or from one from many newsstands in Belgrade (like Moj Kiosk or Corner shop ). *300 RSD for a voice and data SIM card with an initial credit of 25 RSD. For new prepaid customers a welcome bonus is offered. They will receive 10,000 free minutes on-net, 10,000 SMS plus 4 GB in national traffic. Users can get the benefits after activating their prepaid card, calling *100# and activating the welcome bonus that can be used within 7 days. In addition, they will also get an additional free 4 GB in national traffic for every top-up of RSD 400 or more; an additional 1 GB in national traffic for every top-up worth less than RSD 400; free access to the Facebook, Viber, WhatsApp, Twitter, Instagram, FB Messenger, Snapchat and Pinterest applications for every top-up. Recharges Note, that there is no' '''way to top-up from abroad. You need a Serbian-issued credit card or you need to do it on location in Serbia. They don't use scratch cards anymore. You just tell the vendor your number and it gets recharged electronically. Prepaid credit stays valid for 90 days from the last top-up, while the SIM card is valid for 12 months from date of its activation or last top-up. Minimum top-up amount is 200 RSD. 'Data packages' Default data rate on voice and data SIM card: 6 RSD per 100 KB. The unlimited Data Plan allows to surf at full 3G speed (no 4G/LTE yet) on the voice and data SIM cards. After using up all data volume specific to the package (see at the table below), speed will be reduced to 64 kbps. For activation text code to 687. All packages auto-renew, to stop text STOP to 687. For social media you can activate special packages for 30 days, so that their volume is not debited from your data allowance. Facebook and Twitter are 69 RSD each, Viber and WhatsApp 99 RSD each and a triple pack of Facebook, Instagram and Twitter is for 299 RSD. Activation is through *100#. '''Data-only SIM' Data-only SIM cards are called Pripejd Mobilni Net. You can use SMS, but not voice. They are sold at 300 RSD with an initial credit of 500 MB valid for 30 days. You can also buy a 4G USB dongle with a 4G SIM and 10 GB data for 60 days at 6000 RSD. For every top-up of 300 RSD or more, you'll get a bonus of 100%, for smaller top-ups of 50% valid for 30 days only. Check by texting 'STANJE' to 777. You need to top-up at least 200 RSD every 90 days to keep it alive. Data rate is 1 RSD per MB and you can't use 4G/LTE so far. They discontinued any bundles, but pay-as-you-go rate with the 100% bonus is a very low 0.5 RSD per MB. Check your balance at any moment by sending a SMS with “STANJE” to 777. Tourist SIM Mts sells two prepaid tourist SIM cards in their own stores (see above), Tabac Press and Maxim. They have been opened for 4G/LTE: * Tourist SIM: 600 RSD including 3 x 24 hour internet sessions with unlimited 4G/LTE. The clock starts from your first data connection and lasts for 24 hrs no matter if you are online or not. By typing *300# for the English menu, you can add another 24 hours session for 250 RSD. * Super Tourist SIM: 1,800 RSD including 10 GB data (up to 4G/LTE), 30 internatl. voice mins and 120 intra-net mins on mts valid for 30 days. By typing *300# for the English menu, you can add 3 GB at 600 RSD or 5 GB at 900 RSD, both add-ons for 7 days. All allowances are valid for 30 days. Data outside of allowances is at 60 RSD/MB. SIM card stays active for 11 months without being topped up. Top-ups are made by regular mts-e top-ups, available in the country only. Both tourist lines can't be switched. 'More info' * APN: mtsinternet /or/ 3gnet * Username: mts * Password: 064 * Website in Serbian: http://www.mts.rs 'Telenor' Telenor, formerly called Mobtel Srbija, was sold by the Norwegian operator in 2018 to the Czech PPF Group. It's the 2nd provider in the country with a good coverage: 2G 3G 4G/LTE coverage map. 4G/LTE has started in the two largest cities Belgrade and Nis and has spread to 41 cities in 2016 and is available for prepaid. Availability While prepaid SIM cards are available online, you need a Serbian personal ID (JMBG) to place an online order and you need to sign a contract. So better get it in their stores (store locator) by showing your passport (kiosks do not generally have them). *300 RSD for a voice and data SIM card with 30 RSD credit and various, all valid for 7 days. On their new prepaid SIM you can choose two apps out of Facebook, WhatsApp, Viber, Twitter or Instagram that is not debited from your data allowance. This can be done through their app or on your profile. Recharge vouchers are available in 200, 300, 500 and 1000 RSD. Recharge instructions can be found in the back of the voucher. Electronic charge validation period is 330 days plus 90 days additional charging period. Online recharge can only be done with a Serbian and a few other credit cards online or with any credit card on 3rd party agencies like www.ding.com where extra fees apply. If you fail to top-up your account after 60 days the remaining unused credit will be blocked until you top-up again. If in the following 300 days you fail to top-up the account again, the number will be disconnected. As a promotion they give you 10 GB data and 10.000 on-net minutes for 7 days after activation. 'Data feature packs' Internet is not possible without a package. The smallest pack is called DAN INTERNET with 50 MB at 30 RSD at a max. speed of 21 Mbps. This addon is active until midnight (only one day). Activate by texting 'DA' to 3282. These KLIK packages for data are offered, all valid for 30 days: To activate text name of the package to 9000 or through *111#. All packages will auto-renew. Speed is up to 21 Mbps. To discontinue, text KLIK STOP to 9000. To check data consumption, text KLIK STANJE to 9000 or use *131#. For social media, monthly add-ons are offered for unlimited use of Twitter at 35 RSD, Whatsapp at 95 RSD, Facebook at 100 RSD and Deezer at 495 RSD. The first activation is free (except Deezer) by *111#. Data-only SIM They sell their data-only SIM card as: *545 RSD: data-only SIM card with 2 GB valid for 30 days. *2,995 RSD: data-only SIM with a 3G modem and 4 GB valid for 30 days *5,000 RSD: data-only SIM with a 3G mobile hotspot (Mifi) and 4 GB valid for 30 days On the data-only SIM default rate is at a low 1 RSD per MB. Additionally these packages valid for 30 days can be added: For activation, text code to 9000. Tourist SIM As part of Telenor Prepaid Internet Tourist package you will get a prepaid Internet card with 10 GB of free traffic which you can use within 15 days from the package activation. If you use up the free traffic before these 15 days expire, you can recharge with one of the internet top-ups or tariff add-ons or continue surfing from credit for the price of 1 RSD per MB. 'More info' *APN for smartphones: internet *APN for tablets and modems: net *Username: telenor *Password: gprs *Website mostly in English: http://www.telenor.rs/en/consumer/ 'vip' Vip, owned by Telekom Austria, is the smallest provider in the country by customers. Nevertheless, it gives a good coverage: 2G 3G 4G coverage map. Effective 2016 Vip opens its 4G/LTE network which is the most widespread in the country right now to prepaid users. Availability Their SIM cards are available in their stores and outlets: store locator at 300 RSD for prepaid SIM card. It already includes one "zabalesku" feature pack which includes 300 RSD of bonus credit for SMS and domestic calls (please read the details below), as well as 3GB of 4G internet valid for 7 days. Activation of this offer is by *123# and send 1 as answer. For 4G/LTE be sure to get one of their new 4G-enabled SIM cards. Existing prepaid users can exchange their SIM cards free of charge for new 4G cards in all Vip mobile sales outlets. Your SIM card term of validity is 13 months, and every time you top-up your credit, it's extended for another 13 months. The topped up credit is valid for 3 months. Every time you top-up your credit with 200 RSD or more, you get unlimited free calls to Vip network for 7 days. Even if you activate any of the feature packs listed below (zabalesku or data add-ons), unlimited calls to Vip network are still active, and they won't use your credit. 'Feature packs' There are no data without a package or add-on. They offer two combo plans called zabalesku: * 3 GB, 300* RSD for domestic calls or SMS for 7 days: 300 RSD, activation: text 1 to 2020 * 3 GB, 600* RSD for domestic calls or SMS for 30 days: 600 RSD, activation: text 2 to 2020 * When you activate one of these plans, 300 or 600 RSD will be transfered from your main balance to a separate balance, and you will be able to use this credit only for domestic calls or SMS (no premium value added services or international calls) and you will get lower price of 3 RSD per minute or SMS with no connection fee. The special balance on your account is available for the duration of the combo plan, and if the period of 7 or 30 days expires, the credit from the separate balance will be erased. These data add-ons are offered: For activation text number to the respective number. Packages don't renew. The number of activations of a package is not limited; the user can activate them as many times as they wish. An additional package can be reactivated even before the expiry of the currently active package. All unused content is then deleted. Note that these packages can't be purchased by Vip data-only SIM card users. For social media you can add these packages: * unlimited Viber, Facebook and WhatsApp for 30 days: 200 RSD - activation: DA to 4047 * unlimited Viber for 30 days: 100 RSD - activation: DA to 4045 * unlimited Facebook for 30 days: 100 RSD - activation: DA to 4044 * unlimited WhatsApp for 30 days: 100 RSD - activation: DA to 4048 Data-only SIM Ironically, their Prepaid Internet SIMs have voice and SMS too at a higher price. They are sold as SIM-only or with a USB-dongle: *300 RSD for prepaid internet SIM card including 500 MB of data valid for 30 days *2590 RSD for USB modem with prepaid internet SIM card includes 5 GB valid for 30 days. To this SIM card these top-ups valid for 30 days can be added, if you top-up 500 RSD or more: * 500 RSD top-up: 1 GB * 1000 RSD top-up: 2 GB * 1500 RSD top-up: 3 GB Check remaining credit by texting '?' to 1230, data credit by typing *123# and choice 1. Max. speed is 3 Mbps on 3G network. Prepaid data-only customers can add „Night surf“. This add-on enables surfing at half price per MB of transferred data. For the add-on price of 299 RSD you can surf at a price 0.5 RSD per MB for the next 30 days between the hours of midnight and 6am. Vip prepaid internet tariff addon „Night surf“ can be activated by sending „DA“ via SMS to 1225. Tourist SIM For 990 RSD Vip sells their Visitor SIM card in their stores. It includes 5 GB data and unlimited Viber not debited for 14 days. The only way to upsize or extend is to get the same bundle again for 990 RSD. For this you need to text 'DA' to 1400. Data outside of bundle is charged at 1 RSD per MB. The Visitor SIM Card can only be used in 2G and 3G networks. If you want to use the 4G network you need to buy a regular prepaid card. 'More info' * APN, username and password: vipmobile * Website in English: http://www.vipmobile.rs/ change to English on top left. ?''' '''Vectone Mobile ? Vectone Mobile by the international Mundio Mobile Group was one of the first MVNOs that started in Serbia. It uses the 2G/3G network of Vip. A user has added that Vectone has ceased its operations in the country in 2018, but this haven't been confirmed yet. So check locally. Availability Their SIM card is available for free, but needs to be topped up for use. You can get it online sent to a Serbian address or in a store showing their logo. To top-up from 100 RSD, you can go to a kiosk or tobacco store with their logo. Enter *101* followed by the 10-digit PIN number found on the back of the voucher. Alternatively, you can top-up online using a credit card MasterCard or Visa with secure code. Some credit cards may be declined. Then use PayPal instead. Credit is valid for 90 days only. SIM card will be terminated after 120 days without use. To check balance, type *102#. Data feature packs Default data rate without a package is 1 RSD per MB. A minimum balance of 10 RSD is required in order to use data. There is only one daily package offer for data so far: * 100 MB per day: 1 RSD. To activate type *6101#, it will auto-renew, to stop *6006#, to check balance *6001# Two combo bundles for 30 days also contain a small data share: * 50 dom. mins, 50 dom. SMS, 100 MB data: 600 RSD, activation: *6201#. * 100 dom. mins, 100 dom. SMS, 150 MB data: 1000 RSD, activation: *6202# All packages will auto-renew. To stop combo bundles type *6005#, to check balance *6000#. Packages don't work for international roaming. More info * APN: webrs.mundio.com * Website in English: http://www.vectonemobile.rs/en Globaltel Globaltel was one the first MVNOs to start in 2016. It's locally based and provided by an IT company. It uses the network of Vip in 2G, 3G and 4G/LTE. In 2017 prepaid SIM cards were launched and the offer is given in combination with their Globaltel app available in the Play and App stores which are only partly in English. Through this app low-cost calls to over 60 countries, free messaging and cheap roaming are offered. Availability Their prepaid SIM cards can be purchased in many stores like "Moj Kiosks" without the need to show any ID. They are for 750 RSD and give 4 GB and 50 RSD credit for the start preloaded. If you connect their SIM with the Globaltel app, you will receive another 4 GB bonus for 30 days. To top-up go to any "Moj Kiosk" and buy a recharge for 200-12,000 RSD or do it online by credit card for 500, 1000 or 2000 RSD. To enter the code type *100#. Data feature packages When the initial data allowance is used up or has expired, they offer two packages for data and one combo package valid for 30 days: * 4 GB (+ 4 GB): 449 RSD * 10 GB (+ 10 GB): 799 RSD () = For the first 10000 activated packages data will be doubled up to max. of 100 GB. * 2 GB and 100 domestic minutes: 599 RSD More information * International roaming is possible * APN: globaltel * Website in Serbian: http://globaltel.rs Category:Europe Category:Country Category:Telenor Category:A1 Category:12/17